History Has a Way
by Starbuck223
Summary: Sakura's daughter Hikaru wants to grow up to be just like her mother. There's only one problem...the cards choose the master, not the other way around.
1. Chapter 1

History Has a Way…

Disclaimer: Clamp is the greatest. They own all of this. Except Hikaru and Kaito. They came from my brain. Yay!

A/N: This is my first ever publish in the anime section of ffn. I watched the last 8 episodes of CCS today and thought up this little idea about a future card captor and the daughter of Sakura and Shaoran. I hope everyone enjoys it!

"It's GONE!" Hikaru screamed, running through the house.

She collided with her father in the process of running blindly and crying.

"What's gone?" Shaoran asked her calmly, holding his crying nine-year-old.

"Mom's book…it just…it's gone," she sniffled.

Shaoran's calm demeaner turned edgy, and he looked shocked and worried.

"Sakura's book…is gone?" His voice became a whisper.

"I was supposed to grow up and be like mother. I was going to transform the cards when I had enough strength," Hikaru sobbed.

Shaoran relaxed slightly. "The cards must be up to something. Where is Kero?"

"I…I don't know," Hikaru stammered.

When Shaoran and Hikaru pulled open the drawer that was most frequently Kero's home, they found him completely asleep.

"Wake up!" Shaoran yelled into the draw.

Kero jolted awake, flying straight up and screaming. "Augh! What'd you go and do that for, brat?"

"Don't call me that in front of my daughter…who is crying because the Sakura cards are gone."

Kero waved a hand at Li to mock him. "When will you learn, brat? I can call you whatever I want and the Sakura cards are…" Kero realized what had just been said and his eyes bugged slightly at the thought. "The Sakura cards are GONE?!"

Shaoran rolled his eyes. "That's what I said. The book is gone."

Kero floated in the air, arms folded, deep in concentration.

"The only way that Sakura's book could have disappeared was if it was pulled to another magical force."

"You mean a new master?" Shaoran asked in disbelief. "I thought that you were in charge of that."

"Under Clow Reed, yes, but Sakura didn't end the way that Clow did."

Shaoran stiffened at the reference to Sakura's death.

"Yue and I were not bound, and I was not left to guard the book. I was more left to guard her," Kero pointed at Hikaru.

The girl folded her arms and huffed. "They can't have found a new master, because I'm going to be their master! Just as soon as I can break the seal and start using my magic."

Kero raised an eyebrow. "Sakura opened the seal Clow placed on the cards by the time she was your age. If they book didn't open for you, it most likely was not meant for you."

Upon hearing that Hikaru burst into a series of new tears. Shaoran tried to calm her down, but Hikaru would not be consoled. She had devoted her life to following her mother's legacy.

From the time Hikaru was a baby she was told all about how her mother captured the Clow cards and transformed them into Sakura cards. Her aunt Tomoyo had shown her tons of video footage of her mother using her magic powers and wearing the cutest costumes.

Hikaru longed for the day that she could use her own magic and control the cards that belonged to her late mother. All she had were the stories, the videos, and the cards…until today.

Hikaru cried the entire night, and when she woke for school the next day, her eyes were red rimmed and her cheeks still tear stained. She felt as if her heart had broken.

She barely looked up when her teacher called attendence, feeling that if she concentrated on the grain of her desk she wouldn't burst into tears again.

"I would also like to announce that we have a new student today. His name is Mochizuki, Kaito and he moved here all the way from England. Please welcome him and help him get acquainted with Tomoeda."

Hikaru looked up and saw that the new boy was staring at her. No, not staring. He was glaring at her. It was the most intense glare she'd ever received and she felt a shiver go through her entire body when he looked at her.

Mochizuki-kun of course wound up sitting right behind her, and Hikaru could feel him still staring at her.

When she stood to change classes, she thought she might ask if something was bother the boy. Maybe he was just uncomfortable in the new school, she told herself. She knew there was something else, though. She could feel him glaring at her on a magical level. She couldn't quite place what it was…

As Hikaru stood and turned she caught a glimpse of Michizuki's backpack. Laying inside, clear as day was her mother's book...

To be continued...


	2. Awkward Transitions

History Has a Way…

A/N: So, I wasn't expecting a great reception, since it is my first time posting here, but I was a little sad that I didn't get any reviews. They are the only way I will know if this story is being well received or if people are reading. I think I will continue posting regardless, because I'm enjoying writing this story. It's different from my usual. Thank you so much WingsOfMemory for adding this as a favorite. That meant a lot!

Chapter 2: Awkard Transition

Hikaru fought to keep her mouth shut at the sight of her most treasured possession. Well, former possession, since this brat had stolen it from her.

Deep inside, Hikaru knew that there was no way that Mochizuki could have taken the book of Clow. How then, had it wound up in his possession?

At the end of the day Hikaru approached Mochizuki. She stood staring at him, not knowing how to begin.

"You're the girl who sits in front of me," Mochizuki spoke, breaking the silence.

"Mm," Hikaru nodded, wondering how she could bring up the topic of the book.

"I sense something in you," he said flatly.

"Mm," Hikaru nodded again. She felt the same from him, but she couldn't quite place it.

"See you," Mochizuki said, standing to leave.

Hikaru wanted to tell him to wait. She wanted to scream at him for taking her book and her birthright…but she could do nothing, and merely watched as he walked away.

Heading home, Hikaru was depressed as ever. She had found the book but failed to get it back. She couldn't even talk to Mochizuki. Something about him made her uncomfortable. She could feel him nearby, even when she wasn't looking at him.

Finishing dinner, Hikaru helped clear the table and then went upstairs to finish her homework.

"I brought you dessert, Kero-chan," she announced, interrupting his video game.

Kero screamed as the screen went blank and flashed the words 'game over.' "Why? Why? Why? I tried so hard that time…I was so close."

"It's pudding," Hikaru said, hoping to cheer the guardian beast up with the sweets.

Kero's eyes instantly glistened as he floated toward the plate. "Pudding!" Digging in, Kero was in ecstasy.

Hikaru sat down to start her homework when suddenly she felt something. It was as if she'd been struck across the face, and it caused her to sit bolt upright in her chair.

Kero too had been alterted, dropping his fork. His brow furrowed and he instantly realized. "Sakura-cards…"

Hikaru didn't miss a beat. "Mom's cards? Where are they? Can you tell?"

"You felt them too," Kero said, looking at the girl. "You must have magic afterall." He turned his head as if following the aura. "Come on! It's this way!"

Kero flew with Hikaru trailing behind him, skating as fast as she could. When they finally stopped, she had reached the park with the penguin slide.

Hikaru looked around and spotted Mochizuki and another figure that she couldn't quite put her fingers on. The figure opposite her classmate was definitely what she sensed earlier. It was stronger than Mochizuki's aura, but his was still there. It was as if she could see both of them in her feeling, and she knew that they were separate.

Mochizuki ran toward Hikaru, and Keroberos made no attempt to hide from him. He too had sensed the magical aura surrounding Mochizuki.

"I don't know what it is…it just appeared and I could feel it, so I came here," Mochizuki announced, looking at Hikaru and Kero.

Hikaru nodded. "I felt it too."

Kero looked at both of them with a serious look Hikaru had never seen on him. "It's the Fly Sakura card," he told them. "It's escaped."

Mochizuki looked down at the ground, his cheeks bright red.

Kero took a moment to realize what had happened. "You opened the book?"

Mochizuki nodded. "The cards that were inside…all of them flew away. Except for this one." He reached into his pocked and pulled out a card, showing it to Kero and Hikaru.

The card was pink and decorative, with the picture of a woman on it. Beneath the picture was the word 'Windy.'

"Do you have the key?" Kero demanded.

Mochizuki fumbled in his pockets again. "This?" He asked, holding up a small key.

"Yes, yes!" Shouted Kero. "Use it!"

Mochizuki finally looked at the guardian as though he were nuts. He was, afterall, a talking, plushie-sized creature with an Osaka accent.

Mochizuki, without knowing where the words came from, began to call for the key. To Hikaru's amazement and horror she watched as the key came forth to her classmate.

"Now, call Windy to help you!" Kero shouted, helping the boy as much as he could.

"Windy!" Mochizuki shouted, tossing the card in the air and bringing the staff down on it.

Windy came forth and tried to aid Mochizuki as much as possible. It was difficult, and after a few trials and errors, he got the hang of it was able to seal the Fly card.

Holding both Fly and Windy in his hands, Mochizuki approached Kero and Hikaru.

"So…" he began. "Would you two mind explaining what's going on?"

To be continued...


End file.
